The present invention relates to containers such as for luggage and the like, and to wheel devices for transporting same.
Dollies and other vehicles for transporting luggage and the like are commonly known, both for single and multiple articles of luggage. The problems associated with such devices include the luggage being subject to inadvertent falling or other undesired separation from the devices and, when the luggage is intentionally separated, the devices are awkward to store. It is also known to provide luggage with wheels permanently installed, and a tethered handle for pulling the luggage along without having to stoop over. However, the addition of wheels to each article of luggage is undesirably expensive and wasteful of space. Also, the wheels are typically made small in mitigation of the wasted space; consequently, the wheels are ineffective for traversing many commonly encountered obstacles. Further, the luggage is particularly subject to tipping over when pulled along by the tethered handle, especially when the luggage is tall and the wheels are small and/or closely spaced. Moreover, each such article is required to be pulled separately, the transport of several such articles of luggage being especially cumbersome.
Thus there is a need for luggage that is transportable on wheels, but without the disadvantages of the prior art.